


left me standing

by cyclogenesis (addictedkitten)



Category: Jersey Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/cyclogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief Tommy DeVito POV on Frankie/Bob through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	left me standing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal/gifts).



Frankie needs guidance. He doesn't know up from down half the time, and Tommy loves the kid and all which is why he maybe lets it go on a little longer than it should, Frankie's little infatuation with Bob. Bob's got it together, anyway, he knows what he's doing and he's a damn good songwriter. Tommy would say he even likes the guy most of the time, except for when Frankie gets all starry-eyed over him again, talking about Bob said this and Bob wrote that and Bob sure looks nice in that new tie (Tommy cut Frankie a look at that one, but Frankie just kept gazing).

He gets a little more nervous when he finds out Bob and Frankie have been sneaking off to write songs together, but it works out for the Four Seasons, anyway, and if the kids need alone time to compose the hits, who's Tommy to argue? His wallet certainly doesn't have anything to say about it. Besides, the boys have their girls back home and on the road sometimes, so if they look a little rumpled after locking themselves up in the studio, Tommy just figures maybe they slept there. He can tease Frankie all he wants, but he doesn't think the kid swings that way, even if Bob, a perpetual trembling virgin even after giving it up to a groupie, makes him wonder sometimes. 

Still, Tommy's not a stupid guy, and he knows which side his bread is buttered on. So he doesn't say anything to Frankie even when Frankie leaves Bob's hotel room straightening his collar, and he doesn't say anything to Frankie when he overhears Bob on the phone breaking up with his girl because he needs to spend more time writing with Frankie. In the end, when the gambling debts have got him in hock with half the east coast and he sees Bob and Frankie kissing - not even making out like teenagers, not even like they've had a few too many martinis and don't know what they're doing - just kissing like two men who've taken a shine to each other, a shine that hasn't worn off after all these years, he still doesn't say anything. 

What's he even gonna say, huh? He can't guide Frankie on this.


End file.
